Pokémon Christmas Bash
by Bulbajer
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock have found a quiet little cabin for the holidays. Will it be a quiet little Christmas? Ha, I doubt- hey, Psyduck, that's enough! Don't drink the whole-! UGH. Based on the CD.
1. Chapter 1: The Night Before Christmas

**A/N: Hi! This story is based on the 2001 CD ****_Pokémon Christmas Bash._**** Things you should know: takes place early in Johto. Contains PokéShipping (which comes in later). Not all of the songs will be featured, nor will they necessarily be in order. Also, this is my first (and probably only) songfic, so it might be a little hard to read. I write with a lot of detail, so it's impossible to try to listen to the music while reading. I suggest listening to the song featured in the chapter at least once before reading the chapter. Finally, for those of you who are following my other story, I am working out some final details and will update ASAP. Sorry, school got a bit hectic. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter 1: The Night Before Christmas

It was just about 3 P.M. on the late December day. Misty was sitting in the cabin that the group had rented for the holidays. Pikachu and Togepi napped on a chair. As Misty scrolled on her laptop, the door suddenly opened as Ash struggled in with a few short logs.  
"Brrr!" Ash shivered. "It's freezing out there."

Misty shivered too. "Close the door!" Ash tried to close it, realized his hands were full, and kicked it closed instead. "Did you get more wood?" asked Misty, without looking over her shoulder.

Ash was proud that he had managed to perform such an important job. "Oh yeah!" He dropped the logs into the fireplace, then wandered over to Misty at the table. "Hey, what's that?"

Misty showed him the screen. "It's a Christmas poem. 'Twas The Night Before Christmas'. I downloaded it from the internet."

"Ohh," replied Ash, "I know this one!" He began reading the words on the screen in his best dramatic voice:

_Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even Meowth._

"Ha-ha!" Ash laughed at the unexpected Pokémon reference. Pikachu and Togepi, who had woken up, also laughed. Just then Brock came out of the kitchen, holding a tray. "Eggnog's ready!"

Ash leaped at the prospect of the delicious drink. "Eggnog!?"

"Yeah." Misty grinned. "Brock made eggnog and Christmas cookies!"

"Alright!" cried Ash, ready to chow down. Brock, however, noticed what was on the laptop.

"Oh, you guys are reading 'The Night Before Christmas'," he said, nodding as he struck what he imagined to be a poetic pose:

_Twas the night before Christmas and..._

Ash interrupted. "Uh... I already read that part. Pick it up from here, Brocko."

Brock continued unfazed. "Er, right...

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there._

Misty continued:

_The children were nestled, all snug in their beds_

_While visions of Vileplumes danced in their heads._

Brock scratched his head. "Mmm...Hey, uh, where'd you download this version from, Misty?

Misty chuckled to herself. The website in question was called "PikaPlace" and displayed a Pikachu with Santa gear.

Ash picked up from where Misty had stopped:

_And my mom in her kerchief and Mr. Mime in my cap_

"(And I think Professor Oak was there too)", he added, not questioning how this website knew about his home,

_Had just settled their brains for a long Winter's nap_

Misty:

_When out on the roof, there arose such a clatter-_

A soft bump-bump on the rooftop caused Ash to look up. "Hey...what was that? Did anybody else hear that?"

Misty:

_I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter_

Brock:

_Away to the window I flew like a flash_

_Tore open the shutter and saw Rapidash!_

Ash:

_The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow_

_Gave the luster of midday to Jynx's below_

Brock:

_When what to my half-open eyes should appear_

_But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer_

Misty:

_With the little old driver so lively and quick_

_I knew in a moment, it must be St. Nick!_

Ash:

_More rapid than Moltres his coursers they came_

_He whistled and shouted and called them by name-_

Suddenly a crashing sound came from the chimney. Amidst a cloud of smoke and ashes, Team Rocket hopped out of the fire, fanning in silent pain at their rear ends.

"Wah!" yelled Ash in surprise. Pikachu sprang into a defensive pose, cheeks sparking dangerously.

After recovering her dignity, Jessie struck her usual villainous pose. "To protect the world from devastation!"

Ash interrupted. "Team Rocket! I knew I heard something! What are you doing here?"

Meowth grinned wickedly. "We came to capture some rare Pokémon, so the Boss will give us our Christmas bonuses this year." His grin faded somewhat as he thought about the money they would probably not receive.

Then Jessie noticed the laptop. "Oh, isn't that quaint?" she cooed. "They're reading a Christmas poem."

James' expression of evil turned to one of delight. "Oooo! Jessie, this is my favorite part!" And he continued:

_Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen_

_On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen_

Meowth joined in to:

_To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall_

_Now dash away, dash away, dash away all_

Ash wasn't too pleased that Team Rocket had taken to the poem. "Anyway... As I was saying..."

"Move over twerp," Jessie said, bumping him away from the screen, "I'm reading this part."

_As dry leaves, that before the wild hurricane fly_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky_

_So up to the housetop, the coursers they flew_

_With a sleigh full of toys_

Meowth added:

_And some Pokémon too._

Brock:

_And then in a twinkling, I heard on the rooftop_

_The prancing and pawing of each little Machop_

_As I drew in my head and was turning around_

_Down the chimney, St. Nicholas came with a pound_

Meowth:

_He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot..._

"(A lot like me, actually...)" he commented briefly,

_And his clothes were all tarnished, like Ash's, with soot_

"Huh?" Ash didn't get the humor. Suppressing a giggle, Misty continued:

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back_

_And he looked like a trainer just opening his pack_

James:

_His eyes, how they twinkled, his dimples, how merry-_

"(Oooo!)" he squealed,

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow_

_And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow_

Misty:

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his cheek_

_And he smoked it and circled his head like a wreath_

Jessie:

_He had a broad face and a little round belly_

_That shook when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly_

Meowth:

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of my self_

_A wink of his eye and twist of his head_

_Soon gave me to know, I had nothing to dread_

James:

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work_

_And filled all the stockings then turned with a jerk_

Ash:

_And laying his finger aside of his nose_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose_

Meowth:

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle_

_And away they all flew, like, uh, the down of a thistle_

Jessie:

_But I heard him exclaim, as he drove off to the mall…_

Everyone joined in for the final lines:

_Happy Pokémon Christmas_

_Catch 'em all, catch 'em all!_

A brief, contented silence filled the room, followed by an awkward silence, followed by an immense scuffling as the two groups remembered that they hated each other. Arbok, Weezing, Wobbuffet, and Victreebel were called out, but a quick zap from Pikachu rendered both Team Rocket and their Pokémon unable to battle. As the villains sat in a dazed heap on the floor, the others hesitated.

"What should we do with them?" asked Ash.

Misty glanced at the window. Outside, the wind and snow whistled quietly - not exactly a storm, but nevertheless, not a happy place to be. "We can't just throw them out there."

Brock scratched his chin thoughtfully. "And blasting them off is not an option. We'd never be able to pay for the roof damage!"

Team Rocket, sufficiently recovered, threw themselves at their vanquishers' feet. "Oh please," Jessie begged, "don't throw us out into the cold, harsh world. We'll simply die!"

James moaned. "I don't want to freeze to death during the holidays again, I don't!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth agreed vigorously. "Why don't youse let us stay here for Christmas? We promise we'll be nice, and we know a killa pasta recipe."

"Chabok!"

"Wheeeze!"

"Wooobba-wobba!"

"[Victreebel's scream]!"

Ash, Misty, and Brock considered the pitiful villains for a moment. Then Ash chuckled. "Alright. It's Christmas after all."

"Whoopiiiiieeeee!" Team Rocket leaped up in joy. Brock stopped James from embracing him.

"We're having a Christmas party tonight," warned Brock, "and there'll be plenty of people here, including Officer Jenny -" he suddenly smiled giddily. Misty slapped his ear. "… oh right, so, don't get any ideas!"

Team Rocket had already hurried off to the kitchens. "Don't you worry, sir," Jessie reassured him, "Team Rocket will be on our best behavior! In fact, why don't we prepare the cabin for the party? We'll start in the kitchen!"

Ash looked confused. "Uh, okay, thanks…?" Then he realized the obvious. "HEY! Don't touch any of that food!"

As the three trainers dashed off after the gluttonous villains, Pikachu sighed. This was going to be a Christmas to remember.


	2. Chapter 2: Pokémon Christmas Bash

**A/N: Had meant to post this yesterday, but forgot, so today I'll do two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pokémon Christmas Bash

That evening, the party began. Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum and Mimey, Tracey, Gary, and Liza were there, as well as Casey, who had happened to be nearby, and the local Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Since Ash had expressed the wish to celebrate the holidays with all of his Pokémon, Professor Oak had brought Muk, Kingler, Snorlax, and Tauros (all 30 of them) from the lab; the Officer Jenny in charge of the Squirtle Squad had sent all five Squirtle; and Liza had brought Ash's Charizard and her own Charla. Finally, Misty had asked her sisters to send Starmie and Horsea. (The sisters themselves could not come because they were busy hosting an "extrava, like, ganza" of their own.)

Too big to fit into the cabin, Brock's Onix, Ash's Tauros and Snorlax, Gary's Blastoise, and the two Charizard sat outside around a large fire that was kept going despite the snow by the Fire Pokémon. The Pokémon chatted and played, sometimes waving at the windows or going to the front door to chat with one of the other Pokémon or their trainers. Inside, people and Pokémon mingled, talking, playing, and eating. Brock had outdone himself with the food and drinks. Even Team Rocket pulled through; the pasta was a "killa", just as Meowth had promised. Their traditional relationship with the twerps put aside temporarily, Team Rocket was thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Music played from an MP3 player, but eventually a live band was put together. The Squirtle Squad picked up saxophones and trumpets, Bulbasaur held drumsticks with its vines, Kingler worked the drum set pedals with its massive claws, Chikorita held the guitar with its vines, Scyther played the keyboard, and Geodude held the bass. Psyduck, Togepi, and Pikachu were in charge of auxiliary percussion. Everyone else either sang or danced. It was quite a sight, and the Pokémon outside crowded around the windows to watch and listen: Totodile whirled round and round with Cyndaquil, who was holding on for dear life. Staryu and Starmie performed amazing cartwheels and spins. Three attractive people whom no one seemed to know sang back-up. Psyduck shook his sleigh bells for all he was worth. A new song began.

"Pika-Pika!" chimed Pikachu, as the instrumental intro played.

"Squi-Squi-Squirtle!" added Squirtle.

Pikachu:

_Pika-Pika!_

Squirtle:

_Squi-Squi-Squirtle!_

Ash's Pokedex was lying on a table near some chips and a bowl of punch. Unnoticed, Dexter turned on and began observing the party with surprising capacity for rhyme and rhythm:

_Christmas - the time of year_

_For peace on Earth and to spread good cheer._

_A bash - a rocking party,_

_Filled with fun, where the laughter is hearty._

_It's the Pokémon Christmas bash_

_With Team Rocket, Brock, Misty and Ash._

_So without further ado_

_Here's a Pokémon holiday greeting for you._

The back-up singers began the chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas Bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Dexter:

_Team Rocket, Brock, Misty and Ash._

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Squirtle:

_Squi-Squi-Squirtle!_

Brock rapped his verse with a hip attitude:

_I'm Brock, back on the block_

_From a quick little stint with Ivy's flock._

_Two things on my list ain't many:_

_A kiss from Nurse __Joy__ and Officer __Jenny__!_ (Everyone joined in the names of Brock's well-known crushes.)

_Santa please, with your Ho-Ho-Ho,_

_Put 'em both under the mistletoe._

_Brock's kicking and it's a gas_

Everyone:

_At the Pokémon Christmas Bash!_

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas Bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Brock:

_Brock's kicking and it's a gas._

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas Bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Squirtle:

_Squi-Squi-Squirtle!_

Misty took the stage, rapping confidently but blushing just a little:

_I'm Misty, I've got Starmie with me,_

_We're having fun decorating the tree._

_With a twist on deck the halls,_

_We've got a Christmas tree full of Poké Balls!_

_Hey Santa, if you're really listening,_

_My wish list has only one thing:_

_Just give me one dance with Ash!_ (Here Ash choked on his cheese puffs, causing Misty to giggle quietly.)

Everyone:

_At the Pokémon Christmas Bash!_

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas Bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Misty:

_Just give me one dance with Ash!_

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas Bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Squirtle:

_Squi-Squi-Squirtle!_

Ash rapped his part enthusiastically:

_I'm Ash here with Pikachu,_

_Merry Christmas, _(_Pika!_ exclaimed Pikachu) _Happy New Year too!_

_The holidays wouldn't be the same_

_Without roasting chestnuts on Charizard's flame!_ (Outside, Charizard roared its approval.)

_Santa, can you help me go faster_

_To become a Pokémon Master?_

_Gotta catch 'em all down to the last!_

Everyone:

_At the Pokémon Christmas Bash!_

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas Bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Ash:

_Gotta catch 'em all down to the last!_

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas Bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Squirtle:

_Squi-Squi-Squirtle!_

Jessie, James, and Meowth took the stage proudly, with Jessie starting their verse:

_Team Rocket's doing something shocking!_

_This year we're going to fill your stocking!_

_Take a break from causing trouble! Jessie!_

James:

_James! And make that double._

_We thought we'd change our ways and_

_Be nice on Christmas Day._

Meowth:

_Team Rocket's having a blast!_

All three:

_At the Pokémon Christmas Bash!_

All the instruments except for drums and percussion dropped out at this point.

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas Bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Brock:

_It's Brock!_

Misty:

_Misty!_

Ash:

_And Ash!_

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Team Rocket:

_Team Rocket's having a blast!_

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Everyone:

_Happy Holidays from the Pokémon cast!_

The rest of the band came back in for the final chorus.

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas Bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Pikachu:

_Pika-Pika!_

Squirtle:

_Squi-Squi-Squirtle!_

Chorus:

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas Bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

Pikachu:

_Pika-Pika!_

For Squirtle's line, the band dropped out, leaving Squirtle to finish the song:

_Squi-Squi-Squirtle!_

The applause lasted a full 30 seconds, and then the party resumed cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody Don't Like Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nobody Don't Like Christmas

A little later, Meowth quietly excused himself from the party and sat on a windowsill in the bedroom Team Rocket had been allotted. He watched the snowflakes falling and the Pokémon playing outside. Meowth sighed. Christmas was always a confusing time of year for him. As a proud member of Team Rocket, he scowled at any display of truth and love such as Christmas. Yet the Scratch Cat Pokémon felt, along with Jessie and James, that there were certainly some good things about the holiday. Presents, food, warmth… then again, when was the last time the trio had been given presents? Or offered free food? Or invited to stay the night in warm beds? "Oh, right," Meowth thought to himself. "Just today." Sighing, he continued to gaze out the window. Then, for no reason at all, he had that feeling in his fur that a song was coming on. Glancing quickly around the room to make sure he was alone, Meowth began singing a song that he made up as he went along. In his mind, sympathetic music accompanied him.

_Nobody don't like Christmas,_

_It's the happy day that everybody loves._

_It's the snowflakes driftin' down_

_As the folks all over town_

_Are trimmin' trees and knittin' gloves!_

Meowth heard Jessie's whoop through the walls and doors: "Chocolate!" Taking this as his cue, he entered the first verse:

_Some people don't like Easter,_

_Or the Easter eggs the Easter Bunnies bring._

_When the chocolate hits their lips _

_It goes directly to their hips,_

_And they pack on ten pounds every spring._

He winced at the thought of what Jessie would do to him if she ever heard him say that.

_But nobody don't like Christmas,_

_It's the time of year that everyone adores._

_It's holly-jolly everywhere,_

_Santa's downtown in the square_

_And in all them real high-class department stores!_

Just then Totodile ran past the window outside, enthusiastically blowing one of those party horns. Meowth watched it disappear around the corner of the cabin as he continued:

_Some people don't like New Year's,_

_December thirty-first's the night they dread._

_They may be blowin' on noisemakers,_

_But they're all a bunch of fakers,_

_'Cause they'd rather all be home asleep in bed._

He yawned a bit before going on.

_But nobody don't like Christmas,_

_And it doesn't matter if you're young or old._

_It's filled with color and surprise,_

_As right before your eyes_

_The world lights up in red and green and gold!_

Charla and Charizard swooped down low a distance from the cabin, flying close together, not really looking where they were going. "I would think you'd know better after the last time you weren't lookin' where you were flyin', Charizard," Meowth thought with mild amusement.

_St. Valentine's Day is a day you could hate_

_If you ain't never been out on a date._

_And the Fourth of July can be a real drag_

_If you can't get no one to salute your flag._

At this point, Meowth drew a big "R" on the frosty window and stood to attention, imaging the Boss observing him approvingly.

_But nobody don't like Christmas,_

_It's a time of peace and love and brotherood._

_'Cause when you make peace with your brother_

_And you say "I love ya mother!"_

_Santa Claus'll know that you've been good!_

He grimaced at the thought.

_Memorial Day is a day to forget,_ (He grimaced again; not even Meowth could disrespect that holiday without feeling bad.)

_And turkeys don't celebrate Thanksgiving yet!_

_St. Patrick's Day is dull, Arbor Day is boring_

_And who wants to go to all that Yom Kippurim?_... ("Eh?" he added, wondering if anyone would have appreciated his efforts to rhyme.)

_But nobody don't like Christmas,_

_And I'll sing it from the top of every tree._ (Here Meowth stood up on the sill, as if proclaiming his message to the unimaginably gigantic audience of snowflakes before him.)

_Yes, nobody don't like Christmas!_

_I say nobody don't like Christmas!_

_And nobody don't like Christmaaaaaaaas…_ (Unknown to Meowth, several party guests heard this last line and winced.)

_Except me!_

Meowth waited for the non-existant applause to end, then hopped down from the window and returned to the party. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Christmas, but… someone had to eat all that food.


	4. Chapter 4: I Keep My Home in My Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 4: I Keep My Home in My Heart

Misty was having a nice conversation with Mrs. Ketchum. Delia told her a couple of funny stories about Ash in his early days. She loved Ash's mom – always so cheerful, thoughtful… not to mention a great cook. Misty wouldn't be forgetting the cake that Delia had made anytime soon. After a while, Nurse Joy came over and complimented Delia on the condition of her Mr. Mime. Delia blushed and started thanking Joy profusely. Smiling, Misty decided to get another root beer. She half-expected Brock to be informing Nurse Joy of _his_ perfectly-raised Pokémon when she got back. It was then that Misty noticed that Brock was nowhere to be seen. Getting slightly worried, she searched the cabin, finally finding Brock sitting on the small porch in the back. He was gazing off into the distance.

Misty felt that something was amiss. "Brock, what's wrong? Aren't you having a good time?"

Brock seemed a little surprised, but then looked away again. "Oh, sure Misty."

"Then, come back inside and join the party." She smiled encouragingly.

"I will in a second," replied Brock, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Brock, are you... crying?" Misty exclaimed. It seemed very unlike the older boy to cry.

Brock blushed. "No, it's just... cold out here, and I'm..." he faltered.

Misty sat down next to him. "And you're what?"

During this time, the band had crept up to the window. Geodude had borrowed Ash's Squirtle's glasses. It coolly plucked the bass guitar as the band began playing in the background of the conversation. Strangely, no one seemed to notice them. Then again, back-up bands rarely are noticed.

Brock started singing without really knowing why:

_I'm thinkin' 'bout Christmas back home._

_In Pewter City the lights are pretty._

_And even though I love to roam _

_On Christmas Eve I make believe I'm home._

The attractive, yet decidedly creepy, back-up singers joined for the chorus.

_I close my eyes and I see_

_My friends, my family,_

_The happy times that I shared_

_With all the people who cared._

_I'll be so far away_

_From them on Christmas Day_

_And though we may be apart..._

_I keep my home in my heart._

Misty sighed. "I know how you feel Brock."

"You do?" Brock turned to her.

"Sure. I love it here, but..." Her face flooded with emotions. "I miss Cerulean City a little too."

_I'm thinkin' 'bout my sisters back home._

_The bells would ring to songs we'd sing._

_And even though I love to roam_

_On Christmas Eve I make believe I'm home._

Brock, Misty, and the singers sang out as Geodude slapped the bass.

_I close my eyes and I see_

_My friends, my family,_

_The happy times that I shared_

_With all the people who cared._

_I'll be so far away_

_From them on Christmas Day_

_And though we may be apart..._

_I keep my home in my heart._

Brock:

_When you're out on your own_

_You're always alone_

_Even when there's somebody there_

Misty:

_But when you know from the start_

_There's a home in your heart_

Both:

_You can go, anywhere_

Chorus:

_I close my eyes and I see_

_My friends my family_

_The happy times that I shared_

_With all the people who cared_

_I'll be so far away_

_From them on Christmas Day_

_And though we may be apart..._

_I keep my home in my heart _

They repeated the chorus once more:

_I close my eyes and I see_

_My friends my family_

_The happy times that I shared_

_With all the people who cared_

_I'll be so far away_

_From them on Christmas Day_

_And though we may be apart..._ (Bulbasaur performed a short little drum solo here).

_I keep my home in my heart._

The final note echoed across the snow. After a while, both Brock and Misty returned to the party, cheered up a bit.


	5. Chapter 5: The Christmas Song

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit dry. I liked the instrumentals in the song, though, and I just had to have Geodude slappin' da bass, so I did what I could.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Christmas Song

Just as Brock and Misty were getting back, Team Rocket had decided to sing a song. As the band started playing an old Christmas classic, Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, and Wobbuffet danced slowly, clumsily, but enthusiastically.

"This one is for all our fans!" Jessie announced, waiving to the audience, who didn't look that excited to hear Team Rocket perform.

"But, Jessie," said James, "we don't have any fans."

Meowth laughed. "Heh! We will after they hear this!"

Jessie:

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..._

James:

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose..._

The overdramatic, non-musical way in which Team Rocket sang most of the lyrics made Ash cover his ears and suppress a laugh at the same time.

Meowth:

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir..._

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos..._

James:

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_

Jessie:

_Help to make the season bright._

Meowth:

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow,_

James:

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

Jessie:

_They know that Santa is on his way… _("Yay!" exclaimed James.)

Meowth:

_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh._ ("Hooray!")

_And every mother's child is gonna spy,_ ("Why oh why?")

Jessie:

_To see if Stantler really know how to fly._ ("My oh my!")

James:

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two. _("Me and you!")

Meowth:

_Although it's been said_

_Many times, many ways,_

_Merry Christmas to you._

James:

_They know that Santa is on his way,_ ("Yay!")

Jessie:

_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh. _("Hooray!")

Meowth:

_And every mother's child is gonna spy, _("Oh, oh Santa!")

Meowth:

_To see if Stantler really know how to fly._ ("Straight up to heaven!")

James:

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two._

Jessie:

_Although it's been said_

Meowth:

_Many times, many ways,_

All:

_Merry Christmas... to you!_

Polite applause was offered, which Team Rocket took as if it was gold. After all, when was the last time anyone had applauded them? Then Victreebel, who, it must be credited, had been repressing its natural instincts for the duration of the song, launched itself on James. As everyone laughed, James tried to look on the bright side of things. "You chose to eat me rather than all this delicious food? I'm flattered, dear Victreebel."

**A/N: Okay, so this one was dry too. Give me a break - a ****_winter_**** break... (*holds up chair as shield against angry readers*)**


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Mistletoe

**A/N: Here comes PokéShipping! 3**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon, which belongs to Nintendo, nor the dessert described below, which belongs to my friend's Mom and any other cooks out their who struck this piece of gold.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Under the Mistletoe

Following Team Rocket's performance, there was a general rush to the food tables. Even though he had eaten plenty already, Ash's stomach growled. As he began walking toward the table with his mothers' "Dirt" dessert (a heavenly blend of Oreos, whipped cream, and chocolate pudding), he passed Misty, who rolled her eyes at him. "Boys," she muttered. "Always hungry."

Usually, when Misty said things like this, Ash would get mad. This time, though, he felt Butterfree in his stomach. The feeling was not unpleasant, but something told Ash it wasn't a feeling to be taken lightly. He had had moments like this before, but this time it seemed particularly strong. He paused on his way to the table and looked back at Misty, who was talking to Casey. Evidently, Casey was talking baseball, waving her megaphone wildly. Misty seemed a little intimidated, but something that Casey added at the end of her rant made her laugh. And again, that feeling. Ash stared at Misty for close to 20 seconds without really realizing it, and then turned back to the task of getting dessert.

Pikachu had been observing its trainer; it grinned slowly and turned to the band, which was just getting ready to play another song.

"Pika pika, chu… Pikapi… Pikachupi… chuUuUuUuUu…" it asked the band, making a ridiculous romantic face and fluttering its eyes.

The band members smiled and started playing, keeping their eyes on Ash and Misty.

Unconsciously, Ash began singing to himself:

_There's a feeling I'm getting,_

_I just can't explain,_

_Makin' me glad tonight._

He glanced around, idly wondering what on earth this mysterious feeling could be about.

_Maybe it's Christmas,_

_Maybe the snow,_

He caught sight of a particularly infamous plant, and without thinking, sang,

_Maybe the mistletoe._

Meanwhile, Misty turned away from Casey, who had just begun assaulting Gary Oak over something he said about the Electabuzz. She turned just in time to see Ash offering a plate full of "Dirt" to his Chikorita, who eagerly took up his offer despite the fact that it was busy playing guitar at the moment. Smiling, she looked away, also singing to herself unconsciously:

_There's a secret I'm keepin',_

_That no one can hear,_

_A feeling deep in my heart._

_Maybe this Christmas_

_My true love will show,_

_Under the mistletoe._

Some strange force of nature allowed Ash and Misty to sing the chorus together without even hearing one another:

_Jolly ol' St. Nicholas_

_Before the night is through_

_There's something very special that_

_I'd like to say to you_

_Merry, merry Christmas_

_I'd like you to know_

Misty allowed herself an anticipatory grin.

_I'm hoping that I meet someone_

_Under the mistletoe_

Pikachu was grinning evilly.

Ash:

_Now there's a crowd at the party_

Misty:

_Our friends are all here_

Both:

_Everyone's warm and bright_

Misty began strategically positioning herself near where she expected Ash to go next – the drink table - continuing as she went:

_Maybe I'll meet him_

_Where hearts are aglow_

_Under the mistletoe_

Sure enough, Ash began gravitating towards the drink table, glancing at the mistletoe and blushing.

_Maybe I'll just stand here_

_And no one will know_

_I'm under the mistletoe_

Pikachu chose this time to join Ash. "Boy, this party sure is crowded!" remarked the trainer. Suddenly, he spied a new plate of cookies that Brock had just brought out from the kitchen a few minutes ago. "Hey, wait a minute!" Temporarily, he forgot his thirst. "There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, seeing the person creeping up behind Ash.

"Hi, Ash." Misty smiled sweetly. Ash's blush returned, and he averted his eyes.

"Oh. Hi, Misty." Ash began paying a lot of attention to Squirtle, who had just taken off on a sax solo.

"Great party, huh?"

"Yeah." He gestured to the cookie table. "We were just going to get something to eat."

As Pikachu face-palmed, Misty tried to engage him in a conversation. "Hey, did you see Nurse Joy?"

"Yeah," replied Ash, trying to think of something else to say. The fact that Misty was standing right in front of him, smiling prettily, distracted his thought process. Finally he thought of what seemed to be a suitable reply. "Maybe you should go tell Brock."

Misty frowned at first. Nurse Joy had been here for a while; Brock knew she was here. In fact, at that very moment, he was standing militantly under a pot of mistletoe, trying to entice Nurse Joy to join him. Misty let it slide. "Maybe not."

Ash smiled awkwardly. "Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry."

Misty looked a little hurt, but she complied. "Oh, sure. Okay. Um..." The limited space in that part of the room forced her to push herself up against the drink table. Ash squeezed past her alright, but not without some serious nudging, brushing, bumping, and blushing. "Ahh!" They cried uncomfortably. Pikachu rubbed its paws together eagerly. Its evil plan was working! Even Togepi seemed to sense that something other than normal had taken place between Ash and Misty: it chirruped gleefully.

Ash forgot all about eating cookies; he just stood next to the table. Misty remained where she had been. They then began singing in canon, with Ash singing one line and Misty repeating it while Ash sang the next one.

Ash:

_Jolly ol' St. Nicholas_

Misty:

_(Jolly ol' St. Nicholas)_

Ash:

_Before the night is through_

Misty:

_(Before the night is through)_

Ash:

_There's something very special that_

Misty:

_(There's something very special that)_

Ash:

_I'd like to say to you_

Misty:

_(I'd like to say to you)_

Ash:

_Merry, merry Christmas_

They broke the canon, singing together:

_I'd like you to know_

Both trainers chanced a glance back at each other, then, seeing the other's eyes, they whipped back their heads.

Ash:

_I'm hoping that I don't get caught_

_Under the mistletoe_

Misty:

_There a crowd at the party_

Ash:

_Our friends are all here_

Both:

_Everyone's warm and bright_

Misty glanced at Ash again, singing softly:

_Maybe he'll find out_

_You just never know_

Both:

_Under the mistletoe_

Meanwhile, Ash was deciding what to do with himself and his feelings.

_Maybe I'll stand here_

_Maybe I'll go_

Misty began slowly advancing on Ash, the corners of her mouth twisting up.

_Maybe this Christmas_

_I might let him know_

Ash had foolishly allowed himself to daydream.

_Maybe this Christmas_

_I just might get_ –

"Uh-oh," he muttered. Misty again. And just when he had been thinking about – ugh. He could NOT let her find out what he was feeling.

"Hi, Ash." Misty grinned dazzlingly. "Did you get something to eat?"

Ash became paralyzed as if Pikachu had used Thunder Wave. "Uh, yeah," he replied lamely.

Misty looked up, eyes widening in a deceptive expression of mild surprise. "Um, Ash. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?"

Time froze. The band paused. Pikachu stopped breathing. Psyduck halted with a cookie half-way into its beak.

"Huh?" said Ash. He looked up. "... Waaaaaaaaa!" Suddenly he was gone, careening through the crowd to avoid the possibility of something that he felt both pleased and disgusted about.

"Ash! Where are you going?" Misty watched him run, less disappointed then confused.

Ash hollered over his shoulder. "Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies!"

"You just got some cookies!"

Ash dismissed Misty's valid point. "Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu!"

Pikachu remained where it was, a look of defeat on its face. Misty, looked at the little Pokémon. "What's his problem, Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika..." replied Pikachu, an expression that clearly meant "I have nooooo idea."

"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash repeated. He wasn't looking where he was going.

Misty tried to warn him. "Ash, look out for the -"

"Waaa!" The partygoers turned with surprise to see what the loud crash was about, only to find Ash lying on the ground with the table of cookies knocked over.

Misty sighed. "Never mind..."

**A/N: "Cha, pikachu pika!" ("Darn, foiled again!")**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Medley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Christmas Medley

It was getting late, and as little as they wanted to admit it, the party-goers knew that the time to go approached. Casey tried valiantly to revive the vigor. "LATE?! It's never too late for the Electabuzz! They wouldn't hesitate to go into extra innings! C'mon, this party's just gettin'-" She yawned, blushing as everyone laughed.

"She does have a point, though," remarked Gary. "We can't end a great Christmas party on a note like this!"

Delia sat up, rubbing her heavy eyelids. "You're absolutely right, Gary! How about one more song, everyone?"

/

Scyther began the final tune with the intro to "Deck the Halls" on the keyboard. Jessie and James struck elegant poses and laughed along with the melody: "Hahahaha-ha, ha-ha ha ha!"

Then Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket sang the chorus of the song they had just put together:

_Here's your chance to sing along now,_

_We love Pokémon, and so do you._

_Raise your voice in Yuletide song now,_

_All the tunes are old, the words are new._

The band picked up speed, launching into the parody of "Jingle Bells."

Ash returned the smiles of the audience. "Everybody knows this one!"

Brock galloped through the verse:

_Rapidashing through the snow,_

_With a Horsea on our sleigh,_ (Misty's Horsea hopped happily at having been mentioned)

_Slowpoke and Slowbro,_

_Laughing all the way._

_Bellsprout starts to sing,_

_So does Magnemite,_

_Then Seaking will start to ring_

_The jingle bells tonight!_

Everyone joined in:

_Oh, Poké Balls,_

_Poké Balls,_

_Throw them all the way_

_You may catch the Pokémon_

_You want on Christmas day, Ay!_

_Poké Balls,_

_Poké Balls,_

_Throw them all the way_

_You may catch the Pokémon_

_You want on Christmas..._

Slowing down, the band climbed up the scale until they reached the appropriate note for "Good King Wenceslas." Ash stepped up. "Here's one of my favorites!"

_Nidoking was falling down_

_On his Trainer Steven._

Meowth:

_Foist they won and then they lost,_

_So the match was even._

Brock:

_'Nidoking, return,' he said,_

_'I can win this duel.'_

All:

_So he called for all to hear:_

_'I choose Tentacruel!'_

As the band prepared for "Joy to the World," Ash exchanged a grin with Misty, saying "Brock, this one is for you!"

Once everyone realized what Brock was singing about, the audience had to suppress chuckles. The eternally love-struck young man sang enthusiastically, holding out his arm to the two blushing but amused subjects of his lines:

_Nurse Joy is a girl,_

_She sure is fun,_

_But I like Jenny too!_

Suddenly, Geodude on the bass and Scyther on the keyboard started up a 50s-style dance beat. Following a drum fill from Bulbasaur, the rest of the band joined in. Misty danced to the catchy beat, crying, "Brock it, Ash!"

Ash:

_Here we go a battling_

_Team Rocket once again,_

_Just like we have battled since_

_I can't remember when._

_But whatever they do,_

_I'll rely on Pikachu,_

_And we'll rock them and shock them_

_And set them on their ear,_

_And we'll blast 'em off_

_Into the stratosphere._

Team Rocket wasn't too flattered. In fact, as the band started into "O Tannenbaum", the three villains didn't react to the change, lost in wishful thinking.

"Meowth!" Ash whispered.

Meowth snapped out of his daydream. "Oh! Oh, my turn?" He then took the center stage and performed his solo:

_O Caterpie, O Caterpie_

_Will youse become my Butterfree?_

_O Caterpie, it's very odd_

_Foist you must be a Metapod!_

_O Caterpie, O Caterpie_

_I hope you'll be my Butterfree!_

While the band made the transition to "The Twelve Days of Christmas", Jessie suddenly realized that she had not been given the opportunity to dazzle the crowd with her beautiful voice. "Hey! Where's my solo?"

Cringing slightly at the sight of the angry Jessie, Ash held out a hand to Professor Oak. "Here's one for you, Professor!"

Oak blushed, but after encouragement from Delia, joined the singers. "Um, let me see… Oh yes! I know this one."

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, a Trainer sent to me:_

From here the verses accelerated.

James:

_Twelve Bulbasaur-ing,_

Jessie and James:

_Eleven Lapras leaping,_

Jessie, James, and Brock:

_Ten Tentacool-ing,_

All:

_Ninetales a-wagging,_

_Eight Muk a-mucking,_

_Seven Squirtle squirting,_

_Six Diglett digging…_

Everyone halted for the slower part. James sang passionately:

_Five Goldeen,_

Ash:

_Four Charizard,_

Meowth:

_Three Ekans,_

Misty:

_Two Electabuzz,_

All:

_And a Farfetch'd with great Agility!_

After the band changed tune and began "We Wish You a Merry Christmas," Ash spread his hands. "Now let's all get together for the big Finale! Come on! You sing along too!" Professor Oak sang self-consciously, but heartily; Delia sang beautifully; Tracey and Gary, holding open cans of root beer, threw an arm around each other; Liza, Joy, and Jenny beamed; the backup-singers smiled in their weird yet attractive way; and Casey stood as tall she could and sang through her megaphone. All the Pokémon joined in too.

All:

_We wish you a Marill Christmas_

_We wish you a Marill Christmas_

_We wish you a Marill Christmas…_

The performers interrupted: "Happy Holidays, everybody!"

All:

_And a Hoppip New Year!_

The band held the last note for several moments, then cut off. The applause lasted a full minute as everyone involved in the music (Ash, Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Jessie, James, Meowth, all five members of the Squirtle Squad, Bulbasaur, Kingler, Chikorita, Scyther, Geodude, Psyduck, Togepi, Pikachu, and the anonymous back-up singers) took bows. Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder, looking very happy indeed. The party had been a complete success!

**A/N: I originally planned on doing an epilogue, but I couldn't think of anything suitable. But I didn't want to end the story with "a complete success!" So I recommend going to YouTube, searching for "ranma 1/2 ova 2", picking the second result (should be by a person named nekohanten0910), skipping to about 24:25, and listening to the background music in order to get the right feeling for how I wanted the story to end. (Ranma 1/2 is a fantastic series btw! though not appropriate for all ages...) Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
